


you change, water sea

by 14hrflight (25postcards)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cis Female Liam, Comedy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Girl Direction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Squirting, cis female zayn, mild pining, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/pseuds/14hrflight
Summary: “Zayn wants me to teach her how to make a girl squirt,” Louis says, like it’s the most casual thing in the world. Liam chokes on the water she’d been swigging from her thermos, which makes Louis throw her head back and laugh. Zayn’s brows pinch together and she pats Liam gently on the shoulder, muttering, ‘you okay babes?’-----zayn makes liam squirt for the first time ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	you change, water sea

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A BDAY PRESENT TO SORT OF TO BLAKE? i just happened 2 be inspired to finish something today and it is still their birthday, so it's gonna be their bday present!!
> 
> 1) the girls r pretty much like a little mix type group with choreo and stuff cause lbr girl groups r forced to learn that shit  
> 2) i mentioned a hairstyle zayn had from during tmh, but just pretend, the blonde streak was before tmh okay.  
> 3) alpha/alpha part 2 will be done soon lmao
> 
> THANK YOU TO HIMA AND KALEIGH FOR BETAING. YALL R MY REAL ONES

Zayn and Louis are having an intense discussion about _something_ , and it doesn’t seem like their regular talk about pranking the crew.

 

“What are you girls talking about?” Liam pants, smoothing back her baby hairs. She’s sweaty from trying to nail that dance routine that JaQuel had thrown at them last week. This is their first arena tour for _Take Me Home_ , so the dancing has to be bigger and better. Liam’s the strongest dancer out of all of them, next to Louis. They’re the ones carrying the choreography with all the backup dancers in case the other girls mess up. Sometimes Zayn refuses to dance altogether.  
  
“Zayn wants me to teach her how to make a girl squirt,” Louis says, like it’s the most casual thing in the world. Liam chokes on the water she’d been swigging from her thermos, which makes Louis throw her head back and laugh. Zayn’s brows pinch together and she pats Liam gently on the shoulder, muttering, ‘ _you okay babes_?’

 

Liam’s mind is reeling a little bit. She licks droplets of water off of her lips, still bug-eyed when she turns to Zayn, who looks like she desperately wants to slink away. Zayn lets out a familiar annoyed huff, running her hand through her quiff.

 

“Oh,” Liam says, feeling flustered somehow because she can still feel Zayn’s eyes on her, or at least she thinks she does. Zayn’s gaze is always intense with her soulful, teardrop eyes and long, long lashes.

 

“Nothing wrong with female ejaculation, Li,” Louis says in that tone of voice that means she thinks Liam is being unfairly judgmental. It makes Liam bristle a little bit, just because she had been firm about thinking she was straight during the X-factor. Now she’s far less sure, if she’s honest. She’s not a homophobe, she thinks, frowning at Louis.  
  
“I didn’t say there was! It’s just not what I thought you were talking about, s’all.”  
  
Liam watches Zayn draw a cigarette out of her pocket to light it. The way she moves is graceful like a fine-boned bird; absolutely delicate, compared to how tall and athletic Liam’s gotten after the X-factor. There’s this purposeful slump in her shoulders because she’d said something once about not liking her height and her skinny body, so this way, she looks more foreboding.

 

“Not a big deal, babes. We can change the subject if it makes you uncomfortable, yeah?” Zayn says, ruffling her fingers through her quiff again.

 

Liam likes the way her hair is now. It’s short on the sides but long and swooped into a soft quiff that makes her look a bit like a T-Bird extra. She’s always changing her hair; Liam had liked it when it was long and flowing, too. And when she had a white stripe down the front, even though management didn’t want them dying their hair. Liam had told her she looked like Rogue then and Zayn had smiled so big and goofy at her, pressing her tongue to the front of her teeth like she does when she’s really pleased about something.

 

“No, that’s alright. I just—I guess I’m curious about it too. I always thought it was fake,” Liam says, her cheeks going bright red. Louis bark-laughs, the one she’d picked up from Harry, and loops her arms around Liam’s neck, swinging off of her like her own personal jungle gym. Caught off-guard, Liam wobbles from the force of it before she manages to straighten up and let Louis do as she pleases.

 

“It’s definitely not fake. I make Harry come like that _all the time_ ,” she says, overly smug. Harry seems to appear out of nowhere then, like she’d sensed Lou was talking about her all the way from the costumes room. She’s dressed in a very bedazzled bra over a few other bras, like she and Caroline were still in the middle of deciding on outfits.

 

Louis swings off of Liam’s neck and jumps onto Harry instead, who catches her with absolute delight. She smiles big and presses her face into the crook of Louis’ neck, not caring that her big, curly hair’s getting into Louis’ mouth. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Squirting,” Louis says with a grin, her fingers finding their way into the back of Harry’s sweatpants. Liam doesn’t even blink at how shameless they’re being; they’re always like this, all over each other, practically glowing with how in love they are. She glances over at Zayn again, clearing her throat when she sees Zayn’s eyes narrowed at them. She still hasn’t quite figured out if Zayn’s in love with Louis, or in love with Harry—or both. And then very quietly in the back of her head, she thinks, _I hope it’s neither of them._

 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry drawls, giggling. “Zayn’s gonna watch, right?” Which completely confirms some of Liam’s worst nightmares: that the three of them do sexual things all the time, muddling up how confused Liam gets about Zayn. Because sometimes… Zayn’s all over her, teasing her and cuddling with her while they watch Marvel movies together. Sometimes she’ll ask if she can draw something on Liam’s skin and Liam always lets her because she’s amazed by any moment they’re near and touching. Zayn’s her best friend. Her first real best girl friend that she sometimes thinks about too much. She loves the other girls, of course, but with Zayn it’s different.  
  
They’ve kissed before. A few times, actually—both drunk and sober. After each time, before Liam can get her thoughts in order, Zayn’s nowhere to be found for a week, actively avoiding her. Probably off doing sex things with Louis and Harry because Liam’s boring and not gay enough.

 

“I—can I watch?” Liam asks before her brain can even process it. Zayn looks at her first, shocked, pretty mouth parted around her cigarette.

 

“You don’t have to, babe,” Zayn says, the way she always does when she thinks she’s done something that makes Liam uncomfortable.

 

Liam puffs up, fists clenching. “No, I want to. I want to… see. I want to learn. Important to know my body, yeah?” she rambles, trying to convince them that she’s a part of this, too.  
  
“I could go down on you too, Liam,” Louis offers, sounding way too genuine. “I was goin’ to on Zayn as well. She’s a tactile learner. You don’t have to watch any of that, honestly. If you wanted to, I could come over tonight and it can just be one on one, if you wanted to try it.” Louis says softly, gently, like a few minutes ago she wasn’t accusing Liam of being grossed out by vaginas.  
  
She’s still got her hand down Harry’s pants and Harry doesn’t even look ruffled or jealous about it. Zayn shifts, crossing her arms in front of her small chest, suddenly moody and closed-off. Liam isn’t sure how to read it, but she shrugs and turns back to Louis.

 

“Yeah, alright. Tonight, then.”

 

\--

 

She can’t believe she’s agreed to this. Liam doesn’t even feel sexy at all. She’s showered,  lazing in an oversized shirt from a half-marathon she did ages ago in secondary and sensible panties. Her brain’s wired, but her body’s exhausted from their all day rehearsal and costume fitting. The first tour date is weeks away and Liam feels un-fucking-prepared for it, so she’s just not in the mood.

 

Louis knocks and Liam lets her in, eying her equally baggy clothes. It seems like they’re going for a sleepover instead of _Louis teaching her how to squirt_. At least it makes her less self-conscious that she didn’t put on a sexy lingerie set or anything. Louis nods at her and fixes her fringe, tossing her pixie cut with a shake of of her sharp jaw and then smooths it down with her hand.

 

She claps her hands together and hops on to the bed with a small smile. “Are you ready?”  
  
Liam shifts, tucking her legs under her and hugs her knee. “I don’t know,” she says, small. “Don’t tell anyone, but—I’ve never… come from sex with someone before.”  
  
“Really?” Louis asks, eyes wide. “Weren’t you dating Daniel for a whole year? And that other knobhead you liked for a bit… what’shisname?”

 

“Yeah… but it’s hard for me to? Like this one time, he ate me out for literally twenty-five minutes and it didn’t really do anything for me. It takes forty-five minutes sometimes, on me own. I think ‘cause my brain doesn’t shut up… you know sometimes how you’re doing it and you get tired and fall asleep? That happens a lot too,” she rambles, because when she’s nervous she turns into a complete motor-mouth. Silence makes her anxious.

“Babe, that’s awful. I mean—it’s normal, but maybe you’re less sensitive. And that’s okay too,” Louis says, switching between insulting her and easing her mind. Liam rolls her eyes.  
  
“Toys help. Like—my vibrator gets me off in seconds.”  
  
“That’s good then. Should we use that?”  
  
“No, I… I read up on how vibrators can make you less sensitive, I don’t want that. To only be able to get off with a piece of plastic,” Liam says, frowning. “Just do what you were planning. I don’t need you to treat me differently than you were going to with Zayn.”  
  
Louis gives her a flat look, but shrugs. “Alright then. Me and Zayn snog for a bit beforehand, to get in the mood. You going to be into that?” Liam’s heart sort of hardens, and she’s not sure why. Doesn’t Harry get jealous? Why are Zayn and Louis snogging regularly?  
  
Liam doesn’t mean to scrunch her nose, but she does and Louis actually laughs. “That’s what I thought.”  
  
“It’s not—it’s just you’re my friend,” Liam says.  
  
“So? Friends can kiss, Li.” Liam immediately thinks about Zayn. Is that how Zayn sees it? Friends, kissing?  
  
“I know, but I don’t… see you like that.”

“Then how’s this going to work then? I won’t be able to get you wet if you’re not into it, babe. I don’t want to be clinical about it. I’m not a fucking gynecologist!” Louis exclaims, throwing her hands up dramatically.

  
Liam puts her face into her hands, feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed she even asked. “I don’t know!” she barks out through the cracks of her fingers, shaking her head. She doesn’t want to admit that she didn’t want to be left out, and she didn’t want to picture Zayn doing sexy things with Louis and Harry when she’s never done anything like that with Liam.  
  
“Li,” Louis says, annoyed, but firm. She grips Liam’s wrists and peels her hands away from her face. “What is this about?”

 

“I do want to try to…. Do that.”  
  
“Oh my god, you can’t even say it out loud. Say it out loud, first. You want to learn how to squirt.”  
  
“I want to learn how to… squirt,” she mutters, words fumbling in her mouth.  
  
“Louder!”  
  
“I want to learn how to squirt,” Liam complies, rather unhappily.  
  
“You look so upset about it,” Louis snorts.  
  
“That’s ‘cause you’re annoying!” Liam says, reaching out to grab a pillow and whack Louis on the side of the head. Louis cackles and shoves her away, grabbing her own pillow. She smacks Liam sideways. They pummel each other until they’re breathless and Liam finally has a smile on her face.  
  
She licks her lips steadily. “I want to do that with Zayn,” she says, her voice barely wavering.

 

Louis looks pensively at her, and then mouths a quiet, “shit,” to herself.  
  
“Should I not? She probably doesn’t want to with me, right? Oh god,” Liam says, mortified at her confession. Louis has this constipated, pinched look on her face, and she’s biting her lip.  
  
“I’m not meant to tell you this… I’m really not meant to tell you this. I’m going back on my word, and I don’t do that, just so you know. Maybe you should just talk to Zayn about it? No, she’s never going to talk to you about it. You two are so fucking annoying, ugh!” Louis says, a little too quickly for Liam to catch on. Liam stares at her.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Louis says, shaking her head. She hops off the bed and Liam sits up, feeling confused, the back of her neck hot and throat uncomfortably dry. It feels like a long time before she hears anything, her nerves making her palms so sweaty, she has to wipe them repeatedly on the bed sheets.

 

Louis returns by shoving Zayn through the door so hard that she stumbles. Zayn whips around, glaring at Louis, her hands tucked defiantly in her pockets. She slinks against the wall, looking cautious, nervous even. Liam offers her a small smile in solidarity and the corner of Zayn’s mouth lifts, though her eyes are unamused.

 

“You two need to sort it out,” Louis says, crossing her arms. Zayn scoffs, shaking her head and Liam thinks she’s wilting a little bit.  
  
“No, we don’t,” Zayn says, pushing off and crosses over to the bed. “Do what you were gonna do, Lou. We can learn together, right Li?” she asks, sitting down carefully next to Liam. Liam just nods, crossing her hands in front of her. She’s glad that Zayn doesn’t want to talk about it right now. They’re definitely both doers. Louis and Harry are the talkers. They talk about their feelings _so much_ and they’re constantly, constantly saying how much they love each other. It’s unnerving, really. Zayn’s only been like that a few times, shared her stories quietly, privately for Liam to tuck away.

 

“Promise me you won’t leave after, so we can talk about it,” Liam whispers to her, her fingers brushing against Zayn’s elbow, holding her in place. Zayn glances at her, nodding her head hesitantly. Her under eyes looking darker than usual. Liam wants to know why that is and if she’s got anything to do with it.

 

“Alright then,” Louis says, her bright voice breaking the spell. She rubs her hands together and draws up the armchair from the desk, and takes a seat. “I think it’s best if I just coach you from here,” Louis insists, threading her fingers together into an arch over her lips. “Li, you’re okay kissing Zee, right?”  
  
“‘Course I am,” she says, feeling Zayn still beside her. She looks up at Louis, pursing her lips. “I don’t think I want  _you_ here.”  
  
Louis makes an affronted squawk, feathers ruffled. “How dare you!” She’s deemed herself the lesbian leader of the group and Liam appreciates that and all, but this feels too intimate and fragile to have Louis bossing them both around.

 

“Just give us some tips and be on your way, yeah?” Zayn says, lips pulled back in an amused smile when she glances over at Liam, winking at her.

 

“Alright, alright, fuckin’ ‘ell. I know when I’m not wanted,” Louis says, shaking her head dramatically. “Firstly, be rough with her g-spot. Li, it’s going to feel like you’ve got to piss really really badly, but I swear, you won’t. Just let it happen and squeeze your pussy like when JaQuel makes us do those awful squats,” Louis says, standing up.

 

“They’re called kegels,” Liam offers, helpfully.  
  
“Whatever, you know what I mean. Talk through it. I mean that! You have to communicate. And that’s really it. Sometimes it helps Harry if I’ve made her come a few times first with my mouth. Gets her there faster. Li mentioned that she can usually only make herself come with a vibrator, so it’s a good indication that she’s not that sensitive, so you’ll have to be rougher with her.” Louis brushes herself off and smirks at them both. “Have fun!”  
  
Zayn grumbles and tosses a decorative pillow at her. “Get out.”  
  
Louis ducks it and cackles, ambling all the way out the door.

 

Zayn huffs out, nose whistling when she does and runs her hand down her face.  
  
“We don’t… have to, you know?” Liam says, since it seems like Zayn’s in a mood. “We can just sit and watch a movie or something. ‘Cause I’m a bit tired, and—yeah. It’s not a big deal if you don’t want to with me, Zayn. Maybe it’d be better to learn with Harry.”

 

“I don’t want Harry,” Zayn spits out, staring at her incredulously. Her gaze is sharp, palpable, and Liam feels frozen in place. Zayn reaches out, gently tucking her hair back with her graceful, bony fingers. Her eyes soften and Liam’s stomach flips when she traces her fingers across her cheek and down to her collarbones.  
  
“I want to do this with you. Let me make you come, yeah?” Zayn says and leans forward, sucking her lip in before she goes in for a real kiss. Liam moans in surprise, body arching toward her. Zayn tastes like smoke and spicy mulled wine and Liam sighs against the bite of her teeth. She likes biting a lot and Liam’s definitely not against it. It’s nothing like kissing boys. All of her ex-boyfriends were too rough—too demanding, sloppy and wet in a way that she hated. Zayn’s gentle, though, and her tongue in Liam’s mouth feels good. Zayn touches her tentatively, sliding her hand down her back.  
  
She winds her arms around Zayn and pulls her back down until she’s lying flat with Zayn straddling her. Liam blinks up, staring at her hazily. Zayn’s still got a leather jacket on and it makes Liam giggle a little bit. She reaches up to twist her fingers into the lapels. “Why have you still got this on?”  
  
“I was about to go out for a smoke when Louis pulled me here.”

Zayn looks determined now and she strips off her jacket and her shirt, revealing her cute, strappy black bralet. Liam’s eyes trail down her sternum, the lovely bumps of bone there and the slight swell of her small breasts. Liam’s boobs are way bigger, cumbersome, and they’re not perky on their own. She bites her lip nervously when Zayn tugs at the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up to her armpits. Liam regrets being on the bottom like this, her large breasts spilling off to the sides, too far apart.  
  
Zayn eyes her hungrily, and dips down, kissing down the center, her warm hand cupping Liam’s right breast and squeezing it firmly. Liam squirms because she never even liked this bit with her exes much. She’s not fond of her tits. Zayn seems to see that and she presses a kiss to the soft, pale inner breast before moving on, sliding down, down, dragging her teeth and her mouth over Liam’s panties.

“Okay if I make you come first, babe? Just with like—my mouth and, like, my fingers?” Her voice is thick and syrupy.

 

“I—yeah,” Liam rushes out. “I don’t know if… maybe we should use a vibe first, to get me going?”  
  
Zayn’s eyes glint, her pretty, thin lips curling up, showing her white teeth. “Not going to need that,” she says, and pulls Liam’s panties down until they’re at her knees. It’s cold in the hotel room and Liam shivers, thighs tightening reflexively from the temperature. She’s almost clean shaven, though it’s been a few days and she must be prickly. Liam brushes over herself self consciously. “Sorry… would have shaved if I knew.”  
  
“Liam,” Zayn says, accent stretching her name into three syllables. “I don’t mind, okay? Whatever your fucking boyfriends have said before, I don’t care about any of that.” She sounds surprisingly bitter, and Liam just clears her throat and nods. She shuffles around to yank the panties off all the way and settles back down.  
  
“Yeah, alright then,” she says, and gestures to herself like an idiot, spreading her legs further. Zayn nods back and settles onto her belly, using her fingers to pull Liam apart. Liam shivers, jerking her hips when the flat of Zayn’s tongue grazes her lips, exploring her. It’s not too overwhelming yet, although Zayn keeps peeking up at her through her dark, full lashes and her wilting quiff. That’s a lot on its own. She can’t really think about how Zayn is between her legs, how Zayn has her mouth on her cunt, or her nerves will ruin her. The room’s maddeningly quiet and Liam opens her mouth, wanting to fill it with her nervous chatter.  
  
Instead of that happening, Zayn uses her fingers to spread her again, and licks up to the hood of her clit, licking round and round, pressing down firmly until Liam squeaks out a noise from the back of her throat. It feels really good. “Let me hear you, babe,” Zayn says, her perfect brows drawing together in deep concentration. She goes back in, rubbing up and down at her folds, touching her so softly. She tucks the first finger in and Liam gasps a little.  
  
Liam’s wetter than she thought she’d be, she can feel the familiar simmering in her lower belly that makes her reach down and press down on the top of her mound, adding pressure. “Touch yourself, yeah,” Zayn breathes out, and closes her eyes, nosing at her, teeth grazing at her clit now.  
  
Liam bucks up, whining in the back of her throat, surprised, because she’s never felt this sensitive before. Her fingers join Zayn’s efforts, tracing them teasingly up and down her folds, and her lips up to her clit. Zayn grins at her, and kisses her thighs, sucking on them for a while, her finger pumping in and out before she curls it up. “You look really good, Li.”  
  
Liam flushes, ducking her head. Liam’s brows furrow, concentrating on the slide. She’s getting too slick to feel much, until it feels like Zayn’s fingers are on her pubic bone and she scoots up the bed to try and escape it. She can’t tell if it feels good or not, honestly. It’s more of, like—like it tingles, and burns a bit, too. And there’s so much _pressure._  
  
“You alright, babe?” Zayn asks, tilting her head.  
  
“Just feels a bit… weird.”  
  
“Think I’ve hit your g-spot then,” Zayn says, casually, though there’s this hitch at the end that Liam doesn’t know how to decipher. “You’ve not played around with it yet?”  
  
“I mean, I could never—it all feels the same. You know, when your fingers get pruny after a while,” Liam shrugs and Zayn laughs, pressing her tongue against the front of her teeth.  
  
“That’s cute,” Zayn says, smiling again. “Going back in, yeah?” It sounds like she’s on a mission.

 

Liam salutes and says, “Roger that.” Zayn snorts, smiling against her thigh.  
  
Zayn adds a finger and then licks her out, smearing her lips and her nose all over her cunt. She’s way wetter now and there’s this filthy snick every time she pumps her fingers in. Liam closes her eyes and concentrates, fucking down on her fingers and back up. She wishes she were louder, but she isn’t, too restrained, fingers gripping the sheets below her as her toes curl. She doesn’t want to accidentally crush Zayn’s head with her thighs. The dancing’s really made her less soft than she’d like.  
  
She’s closer now, panting a little. Zayn’s suctioned her lips around her clit and she’s sucking so hard, it feels swollen and a little too much—it hurts in a good way. “Oh god,” Liam says, her pussy gushing when she shifts. “Babe—Zayn, can you maybe? I think what Louis said was—”  
  
Zayn pops off, groaning. “Don’t say her name while I’m eating you out. It’s killing the mood, honestly.”  
  
Liam giggles and sits up, running her hand through Zayn’s hair and down to cup her chin. “I was just going to say, I think um—it does need to be rougher. Like, I feel close, but it’s just the normal kind of close. But it’s tingling a bit? A bit like I have to pee, but not like—I can still hold it off and I’m doing kegels too.” Zayn stares at her and then shakes her head, a small smile on her lips.  
  
“I got it, yeah? Just let me do my thing, babes. You need to relax, honestly. Let me take care of you, Liam. Stop worryin’ about it and just feel it. And relax your thighs babe. S’okay if you like—crush m’head. I think about it all the time. How sexy your thighs are. Think about you wrapping them around me and that,” she says, breathless.  
  
“Okay,” Liam squeaks, cheeks definitely burning red. Zayn scoots up to kiss her and Liam can, like—taste herself, which makes her nose wrinkle a little bit.  
  
Zayn fills her up again and this time Liam’s thighs close around her head, knees up in the air. She digs her feet into the bed and moans suddenly when Zayn pumps in deep and uses the palm of her hand to knead at her, tugging her folds down, making her clit rub against herself. There’s that urgent tug at her stomach again. Her fingers are relentless now, not even fucking them in. She’s just rubbing circles into her g-spot and it’s like all of Liam’s nerves are on fire. It’s nonstop and Liam wants to scoot away again, wants to squirm because it’s too intense.  
  
Zayn’s tongue works her so carefully, barely brushing up against her clit. Liam squeezes her thighs again, her hips lifting when another wave of pleasure rides down her spine. Everything feels too good. Her pussy’s twitching and she circles her hips, trying to chase after it. “Oh fuck,” Liam moans, trying her best not to chant _yes, yes, yes_ because she’s not in a porno. It’s trickling out of her first—she squeaks out, “Zayn— _I’m scared,_ ” right before it slams into her—nothing but intense, blinding pleasure. She manages to catch Zayn’s surprised eyes before she whites out, her pussy squirting hard. It shoots out of her in a high arch, matching the curve of her back. Her cunt’s swallowing Zayn’s fingers, clenching in spasms as she clutches Zayn’s shoulders, nails digging in. It feels like it lasts forever and her legs give out. She gives up completely, mind blissfully blank.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she finally hears Zayn say, absolutely awed. “Babe, oh my god.” Liam peeks down, lifting her head to see the disaster of the hotel bed. It’s an absolute mess and Zayn’s—she’s drenched in Liam’s cum. It’s dripping off of her lashes and her lips. Her hair’s a fucking wreck because Liam’s fingers had weaved through the strands and _yanked._  
  
“Oh, shit,” Liam slurs out, ass still clenching. Zayn fingers are _still inside her_ and Liam’s grinding on them, greedy for more.

 

“Still scared, babe?” Zayn laughs, sounding not just smug, but Louis levels of smug.  
  
“Not at all. Oh god, do that again,” she sighs, mind pleasantly blank. She’s grinning dopily when Zayn giggles. “Do that forever.” She blinks up at Zayn, pushing her hand through Zayn’s fucked out hair.  
  
“I will if you want me to,” Zayn says, sounding so sincere. “Always would if you wanted me to.”  
  
“Yeah,” Liam says softly. “I do. And don’t kiss me and run again. I just want to talk about it. After me brain comes back.”

 

Zayn drops her head a little, sifting her bottom lip between her teeth. She presses a few kisses to Liam’s knees, pulling her fingers out finally and then slides up, collapsing next to her. “Yeah, I know. Okay.”

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> silverfoxlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
